Not the Only One
by justagirl8225
Summary: One rainy day in November, sets off a chain of eye opening events. [Edited, Reposted and possibly extended.]
1. Chapter 1

**Not the Only One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea.  
Summary: One rainy day in November, brings about a realization for Lita.  
Notes: Lita is not married, Lita was not pregnant. Anything else goes, enjoy and please review.  
Reposting this without the song lyrics.

**

xoxo

**

She was tired.

Tired of going in circles, tired of life being mundane and tired of not knowing where she stood. And for once, it wasn't about her place in the WWE. Oh no, for once her role as a RAW Diva was certain. She knew what she was supposed to do, she knew what she was supposed to achieve. Lita knew full well what was expected of her, week after week. And that part of life was okay. The usually vibrant woman curled up on the window seat, in the living room of Sanford home. RAW had been last night, and instead of heading off with him; she had opted to travel with her long time best friend and on screen nemisis Trish Stratus. Trish was elsewhere at the moment, giving Lita the time she needed. Just the other night, she had asked the same of him. She said she needed time to think, time apart to sort things out. He argued that she had that time, that she was already using that time. But she had remained firm and in the end..he gave her more time. Although, time perhaps was a dangerous thing. It lead to thinking, it lead to change and it lead to an end. Stormy hazel orbs, mirroring the weather outside, fluttered shut then; Lita's forehead coming to rest against the cool surface of the glass pane.

Try as she might, the redhead couldn't prevent him from entering her thoughts. Even in her waking hours, he haunted her. Even when she so desperately tried to believe otherwise, he was a part of her. His tender voice caressed her ears, stoking the fire that burned in her inner being. Lita could so clearly see the pained look in his eyes, when she said she needed more time. It was killing her now, just as it had then. The look he had given her then, was near identical to the same look he had given her when Matt debuted on RAW. Only then, there was only a sympathetic pain. He had wanted to help her, protect her and take the heartache away. Funny now, that he was the cause of her pain. And the incident with Matt hadn't been the only time..there was also the time with Christian. Only that blow had been easier to take, because he was there. Ready to take her in his arms, offering instant comfort with silence. He didn't tell her she was a fool, never implied that she had made a mistake. Instead, he had done his best to help her make sense of it all.

But that wasn't the beginning. In all truth, that had only been the beginning of their inevitable transition. And though she couldn't see it then, she clearly saw it now. It really started when she had made her return to the roster. She wasn't an active participant yet, but she had finally been cleared to travel. Of course, it meant calling the Heat matches with Coach, but it was better than just sitting around at home feeling sorry for herself. They hadn't met, though she knew of him..heard about him in the weekly gossip and updates from Trish and occasionally from Stacy. Both Diva's had proclaimed that she would get along instantly with him. The petite blonde had even been so bold to state, that he would be the one. To forget about Matt, move on and think about the future. Lita had laughed at her well meaning friend then, but she wasn't laughing now. Because in the end, Trish had been right. Of course, when she first met him; Lita would only secretly admit that at the very least? He was cute. It had never been her intent to date him and it had never been her intent to fall for him. But, she had. Damnit all.

**xoxo**

Apparently, he had been immune to the barriers that were set after Matt had left her. For despite her mind's protests, her heart had called to him. He had never come across as pushy, allowing her the space she craved; waiting until her scars had healed before he even hinted anything. And by that time, it had only taken one innocent kiss to send Lita on a downward spiral. Ironically, a downward spiral she welcomed. It occured to her over time, that it wasn't a downward spiral. But really, a change that had been unavoidable. A change she had almost feared, but welcomed none the less. He had managed to reach a part of her that she thought was gone. A part of her that loved and longed to be loved. And whether she had known it then or not, he would be the one to teach her to love all over again. He would be the one to bring her through the all too familiar steps falling in love and help her remember what it was like to be in love. But, she was just too stubborn to admit it. She never wanted to depend on someone, never wanted to rely on someone else to help her through things..and yet that was what she was doing. Only it was a mutual dependency, so a part of her had protested it was a good thing.

The phone ringing nearby jolted Lita from her thoughts, tears trickling slowly on her cheek as the rain outside did the same. Hazel orbs pleaded desperately with Trish then, the redhead all but asking for Trish to screen her phone calls. The petite blonde pursed her lips, but complied none the less; sending Lita a look when she placed the phone to her ear. The look on the blonde's face, let the redhead know it was him. Her arms flailed before her, Lita wanting to avoid all contact with him until she had sorted things out. Luckily, Trish got the message loud and clear..and from the touch of sorrow in her voice; so did he. After promising him that she would let Lita know he called, Trish returned the phone to it's proper face. The redhead turned her attention back to the window, while Trish debated on how to go about things.

"Li?" Trish began hesitantly, gauging her friend's body language. "Honey, are you gonna eat?"

Lita shook her head, her knees coming to her chest. "Lita, you need to eat something." Trish tried again, a concerned frown on her features. "Can I at least get you some tea?"

And when Lita nodded, Trish sighed. That was at least something..and at the point it was really better than nothing. The petite blonde nodded to her friend before she made her way to the kitchen. Lita's home was really a second home for Trish and vice versa for Lita. She hummed quietly to herself, the water already set to boil before Trish had even picked up the phone. All that was left was to find two mugs, the sugar and some creamer before Trish would begin her interrogation.

**xoxo**

A few moments of silence rolled by, the two women settled on the couch; Lita curled up at one end with Trish at the other. Lita's fingers curled around the mug in her hands, hazel orbs staring off distantly. And all the while, Trish waited. She waited until Lita was at least conveying some sense of participatory body language before the petite blonde broke the silence between them.

Trish cleared her throat, setting her mug down on the coffee table before she carefully began. "So, you wanna tell me why I'm here? Or should I just start tossing out random guesses."

Lita's shoulders shrugged, her fingers curling perhaps tighter around the mug in her hands. "Why question it?"

"Um, maybe because since we got here, you haven't said a word. Or maybe it's because you insisted on driving all night just to get here." Trish raised a brow, a concerned look on her features. "Or..maybe it's because you've been screening all of your phone calls..and in particular--"

Lita sighed, breaking off her friend rather teresly. "What's the point Trish?"

The blonde shrugged then, debating if she should skirt around the tension before she just gave up. "Why aren't you talking to him yet?"

"Why does it matter?" Lita responded vaugely, "I mean, really Trish. Why does it matter? So I don't want to talk to him right now, big deal."

"More like, you've been going out of your way to avoid him..which is damn near impossible since you work with him." Trish sighed, tossing her up her hands helplessly. "What's going on Li?"

Lita fell silent, bringing the mug of tea to her lips..but no sip was taken. Her lips parted, gently kissing the rim before she set the mug on the coffee table. "I don't know Trish.." The redhead sighed, raking her hands through her hair. "I mean..I--"

"Did you two fight?"

"Not really," Lita conceded uneasily, the Diva averting her gaze to the droplets of rain, trickeling on the window. "It was more of the same, really..not that big a deal."

Trish raised a brow, tucking her legs beneath her. "I don't buy that for a second. If it were really that simple, the two of you would be talking to each other. Or at least, you would be taking a phone call from him. So, come on. Spill."

The redhead's shoulders shrugged, Lita still not wishing to share what occured. "It's not a big deal, alright? Just drop it."

The blonde frowned, gauging her friend's body language. "Fine, but can I at least offer you some advice?"

"You'd offer it anyway," Lita replied distantly, her eyes still focusing on the abstract patterns that were being created. "So go ahead."

Trish pursed her lips, almost hurt by the redhead's words, but none the less. She had a mission. "Just, take it from me..and believe me I do speak from personal experiance. Don't let too much time pass before you finally make up your mind. Because if you do that? You'll just be wallowing in regret. Even if, at the time you think it's the best decision. Even if, at the time you think someone else will do. I can tell you now, it doesn't work like that. I let the one person that was best for me, slip through my fingers. And all because I was scared." The blonde sighed, raking a hand through her hair; one tear trailing a path down her cheek. "Don't make the same mistake I did Li..cuz I'm still paying for it."

**xoxo**

Lita's brows furrowed, she knew what Trish was referring to..but she never knew to what extent. In some ways, Trish was like her when it concerned affairs of the heart. They were both sick of being treated like crap, both looking for just the right guy. And, the redhead had always thought that Chris Jericho was the right one for Trish. Apparently, so had the blonde Diva. Looking back on it now, it made sense. Trish's actions towards Chris had been nothing short of detestable. But if the blonde Diva had intended on breaking Chris's heart, she had done that. She had also effectively erased all traces of her from Jericho's life. Or so she thought. Lita knew for a fact -- after many conversations with the blonde man -- that Chris wasn't completely over Trish. Now if she could just get them talking..

"Earth to Lita, are you even listening to me?" Trish huffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Li-ta. Are you in there?"

"What were you saying?" Lita smiled sheepishly, tucking her plans away for the moment.

"Um, are you going to talk to him or not?" Trish raised a brow, folding her hands in her lap. "I mean, that was the point, you know."

"Yeah I know." Lita replied, her voice and her entire being tired. "I don't know Trish, I mean what if I'm making a big mistake?"

"Then it's just a chance you'll have to take." Trish said logically, "Besides, that's only one, what if. Think about it Li, it could be the complete opposite."

Lita frowned thoughtfully, tucking her chin on her knees. "That's what I thought with Matt..and look at what happened there."

The blonde Diva nodded at that, even if Lita and Matt were speaking to each other again..it had taken months for them to even get that far. "Are they anything alike?"

"Well, no not really." Lita frowned at the window, expelling a heavy sigh. "They have a little in common, but not much."

Trish raised a brow, this was finally going somewhere. "Like what?"

The redhead shrugged then, another sigh escaping her as stormy hazel eyes fluttered shut. "They both know how to make me laugh when I thought I couldn't. They both make things fun, make things interesting..but in their own way. They both knew when I needed to talk and when I wanted to be left alone..mostly anyway."

"Hm," Trish tilted her head at her friend. "What about love?"

Lita blinked, wiping away a few tears before she turned her head. "What about it?"

"Well, did you or do you love either of them? Did they or do they love you?" Trish brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "I think that's pretty important, don't you?"

Lita nodded, sweeping her hair from her face; the redhead worrying her bottom lip before she replied. "I loved Matt, still do to some extent..and if it isn't completely the same as it was before, it's still there. I'd like to think he loved me too."

"And?"

"That part, I don't know. I care about him, a lot. But, I don't know if I love him." Lita shrugged again, leaning her head back against the couch cushion. "And no, I don't know how he feels about me."

Trish shook her head, uncurling her arms to reach for her tea. "Have you given him the chance to tell you? Cuz, from what I see..he is crazy about you. He's a completely different person when you're around him. And, even if I will get hit for this one, you two bring out the best in each other."

Lita rolled her eyes, stretching her legs out along the couch. "Yeah, whatever Trish.."

"Stop being so stubborn and open your eyes." Trish commanded firmly, reaching the end of her patience. "You may not think it, hell you may not notice it..but I don't see how you can miss it. You have been a completely different person since you two started dating. You've been happier, less moody. You've been like the Lita I first met." Trish sighed, sipping her tea before it was set back down. "But, since you two stopped talking? You've started slipping back."

"Trish I--"

"I'm not finished." Trish raised a brow, rising from the couch so she could stand in front of the redhead. "When I let go of Chris, I broke my own heart. Not a day goes by that I don't regret doing that..I loved him. I still love him. But all because I was scared? I let it go. I ran from it, when I should've been welcoming it. I could be sitting at home with him right now, but no. Instead, I'm here in Sanford with you." Trish tossed her hands in the air, not bothering to wipe the tears away.

"Don't make the same mistake Li. Even if you two aren't meant to be, you'll never know unless you take a chance."

Lita could only sit there, as her friend spilled the contents of her broken heart. If she talked to him, gave things a chance..she could be making a mistake. But if she walked away, she could be making a bigger mistake.

Trish sighed, flopping back down on the couch. "I mean, look at you now. What happened to your live for the moment attitude? The fearless Diva, who would take on anyone..afraid of what? Commitment?"

"I'm not afraid," Lita stated quietly, questioning herself then.

"Then what's stopping you?"

Lita's mouth pressed into a firm line, the redhead making up her mind at that moment. She pushed off from the couch, sweeping her hair into a messy ponytail. She had just gotten to the door when,

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Lita stated matter of factly, tugging a sweatshirt over her head. "Join me?"

"It's raining outside." Trish pointed out then, gesturing to the window. "You'll get sick."

"Oh well," Lita shrugged, fingertips grasping the door knob. "If anyone calls, just tell them I'll be back in a bit. I just need to clear my mind a little."

She waved over her shoulder to the blonde, offering a short lived smile before she stepped outside. And once the door had shut behind her, Trish let out a shaky sigh. The Canadian Diva admitted- she was worried about her friend. Given the recent topic of coversation, Trish felt she had a good reason to be worried. The break up -though Lita wouldn't admit outright- had bothered her; possibly more than the reason behind the break up. But, Trish didn't know that for certain and as such, she couldn't form a choesive plan of action. All she really could do, was offer her support as she had been doing.

The blonde Diva hoped that would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the Only One**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea. Summary: One rainy day in November, sets off a chain of eye opening events  
Notes: Lita is not married, Lita was not pregnant. Anything else goes, enjoy and please review.  
Thank you for the reviews. I don't know why I re-posted this.. Just had an urge to do so. 

**xoxo**

Lita walked into the arena on Monday, ready to talk to him and determined to sort things out. The rain had done her a world of good, although now she was suffering for it. True to Trish's words, the redhead now had a head cold..but at least her heart was clear. She came to the realization that yes, she cared for him. Love, like all other things, would just come in time. As it were, she felt they were well on their way there. Trish had also been right about him bringing out the best in her. There were a few moments where she had felt like this, and before he came along..those moments had passed; distant memories in the spanse of time. Of course, she also had memories of him, recent ones that weren't so good and recent ones that were nothing short of mindblowing. She had never asked to be swept off her feet, never expected for him to be romantic; but he had been. And he still was..at least when she wasn't keeping a distance. Because, in spite of every bright moment in their relationship; Lita still had her doubts..her worries and her innermost fears. No matter how hard he tried to convince her that he wouldn't hurt her, some part of her was waiting for it. After all, it happened before, why wouldn't it happen again? 

The redhead let out a sigh, raking a hand through her hair as she turned the corner. Her mind racing over the past, the present but never touching on the future. Lita had made up her mind, to return to those live for the moment days. Take things one day at a time..no matter what it would bring. And that included her relationship with him. Hazel orbs absently scanned the nametags on the locker rooms; the redhead noting where hers was before she turned the corner. Eventually, she stopped an arena crew member to find out exactly where he was; and once that information had passed, she set off. She knew what she wanted to say, knew what she had to get off her chest and she could only hope that it wasn't too late. She felt safe in knowing that he at least wasn't giving up. Or so Trish had informed her after she had gotten back from her walk. All that was left to do know was find him, talk to him and put the past few days behind them. 

Too bad things don't always go the way you plan. 

A choked sob escaped the redhead as she stood just outside his locker room. Oh, he was there alright. But, at the moment his lips were too busy to talk. Lita clenched her fists, not bothering to interrupt this little moment and turned on heel. Ready to write him out of her life and ready to move on until he stopped her. Damn it. She had wanted to walk on, pretend she didn't notice him. Pretend that he didn't effect her the way he did. But, the reality was- he did effect her. She was bothered by it and more than she wanted to be. Her jaw tightened, the redhead bristling as she turned to face him. 

"I can explain."

"Don't touch me." She hissed through clenched teeth, wrenching his hand from her shoulder. "And don't even think you can explain. I'm not blind."

He sighed, raking his hands over his hair. "Lita, please just let me explain."

Lita arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't need any explaination, I don't want your excuses. And I don't want you around." She shook her head, turning on heel to return to her locker room.

He reached for her again, only to have her spin around; her still closed fist connecting with his cheek.

Hazel orbs narrowed, "I won't say it again." She warned dangerously, her shoulders shaking as she all but fled for her locker room.

"Damn it!" He cursed, rubbing his cheek before he returned to his locker room, abruptly shoving one of the newer Diva's out. It was a mistake, he hadn't kissed her..she had kissed him. He knew what happened and he knew what Lita thought she saw. Problem was, how to fix it. 

**xoxo**

Moments later, an enraged Trish Stratus marched down the hallway; stopping only to pound on his locker room door. She hadn't expected for Lita to find her so quickly, nor did she expect to see the fiery Diva on the brink of tears. First on the agenda for her, giving him a piece of her mind. And later that night, getting Lita's mind off the arrogant, self absorbed prick. Truth be told, the petite blonde had always hoped she was wrong. Given, there was a time when she really doubted he could ever care about anything other than himself; but when he and Lita had started talking..that all changed. He was turning out to be quite the disappointment. No sooner did the door open, his frame just in the doorway; did Trish get in his face. A perfectly manicured nail was shoved in his face, the blonde's nostrils flaring. 

"How could you do that to her!" Trish fumed, shaking her finger at him. "I thought you were different, she thought you were different. Why?"

"Trish look, I just need--"

"An ass kicking is what you need," Trish snapped out harshly, her hands flying to her hips. "I can't believe that you would do that. Doesn't she mean anything to you?"

Why wasn't anyone giving him the chance to speak? "Trish, look I need to talk to her."

An eyebrow rose at that, the blonde rolling her eyes. "You aren't going anywhere near her. Do you understand that? She's a mess right now and it's all because of you." She shook her head, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Congratulations by the way, you've joined another elite group. Not many can say they've won her over and subsequently broken her heart."

"Come on Trish, all I need is a chance."

That was enough for the petite blonde then, her hand flying up to add to his already bruised cheek. "Stay away from her. She doesn't want to see your face and quite frankly? Neither do I." She gave him no chance to reply, spinning on her heels to head back to the distressed redhead.

'Well, so much for asking Trish for help.' He sighed, slamming the door shut. This night was not starting out to his liking. First, one of the wanna-be's had just waltzed right into his locker room, not to talk. Oh no, she didn't want to do that. His ego admitted that it was nice to be on the receiving end of a kiss, but all of him agreed..not at that price.

It was crystal clear to Randy Orton that Lita wasn't in a forgiving mood. Not that he could really blame her. Whether it was his fault or not, he screwed up. And in a big way where she was concerned. He remembered how reluctant she was at the beginning, how it had taken weeks just to get her to go on a friendly date. Nothing serious, just out with someone she could call a friend. He had given her the time and space she needed, helped her through it all and never expected much in return. It was no lie that he liked her, but he never hinted at it and never let those words pass his lips. Instead he let things take their time and waited for her to see who he really was. And now..well now, he had just made a mess out of everything; undone what had transpired.

Life sucked. 

**xoxo**

Lita let out a sigh, settling further into the booth. Trish had talked her into going out after RAW and she had sweetened the deal by getting Dawn Marie there. Lita hadn't spoken to anyone, save for Trish and a few words with Victoria; but for the most part..the normally vibrant redhead was quiet. Distant and numb to be more precise. As it were, Trish had explained everything to the brunette Diva from SmackDown. And in turn, Dawn Marie had a hissy fit, promptly declaring that Lita needed a real man. While Trish hadn't been overly quick to agree -- really thinking that Lita just needed time alone -- they did decide that the redhead needed a girls night out. Preferbly away from the hotel that the RAW roster was occupying that night. In the end, Trish played the part of responsible driver; toting the redhead from the hotel and to the next city where SmackDown had their house show. And, being there meant one of two things. One was that hopefully no sign or trace of Randy Orton and two..the SmackDown roster out on the town. Of course, neither Trish or Lita was really up for seeing the lovebirds known as Jackie and Charlie; but at the same time it was nice to see at least one of the Diva's happy. Plus, given the alternatives, they both figured this was as good as it was going to get. 

No sooner had Lita set down her drink, did Dawn Marie come striding over; grasping the redhead by the hands to drag her out to the dance floor. And in spite of the fact that he was first on her list of disliked people, Lita found herself missing him. Her thoughts drifting to him no matter how hard she tried. Why did things have to be like this? Was she just that unlucky or was it fate for her to not be happy? Because, she had found happiness with him; much like she had found happiness with Matt. But, no..that got thrown back in her face. And given, while he didn't publically break up with her twice; he did worse. He cheated. If anything, Matt had been faithful..for the most part anyway, the redhead recalling that one incident with Stacy Keibler. But still, history was seemingly repeating itself again..only this time she was the one walking away. Turning her head from it all and leaving him to think about where things went wrong. Lita was determined to completely forget about him. If only for this night. And even if her broken heart still ached for him..she wasn't about to give in. 

By the time Lita had left the dance floor, knocked back another drink and subsequently returned; Randy Orton was the last thing on her mind. Instead she focused her attention on her fifth dance partner that night; none other than good friend Rey Mysterio. Unlike the well meaning Rob; Rey at least had the sense to not bring up the topic of Randy. Instead he let the redhead ramble on..even if it was more of a druken slur. From the corner of her eye, she could distinguish a blur as Dawn wrapped up with Eddie Guerrero. Lita could just see Trish, though she couldn't see who she was with..only the tattoo's on his back. Blury hazel orbs blinked, the redhead squinting to see but before she could place the unknown; Dawn Marie tugged on her arm. In spite of trying to get away from the RAW roster, well really from Randy; the wrestler in question had just walked in. But he wasn't alone. With him, fellow RAW wrestler's Chris Jericho and Maven. And just behind Randy, none other than John Cena. Dawn pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing a fraction at the four as they made their way into the club. Lita wasn't exactly hard to pick out in a crowd and the last thing Dawn wanted to see was an all out arguement. 

**xoxo**

Dawn stepped in front of Lita first, holding a near defensive position as Chris, John and Randy stood before them. But, instead of letting either of them get a word in first; the brunette Diva turned her attention to her fellow SmackDown star. 

"Why is he here?"

John shook his head, fully expecting this from her. "It's none of your business Dawn."

Dawn arched a sculpted eyebrow, "Well, it's my business when it's concerning a friend of mine. So I'll ask again, why is _he_ here."

Cena just shrugged, offering no explainations. It wasn't really his business either; but Randy was a friend..and when he asked if he wanted to hit the town he had readily agreed. Of course, he didn't know exactly why Randy was willing to head there when John could've just met him. But, he found out soon enough. He understood that Randy had somehow made a mistake, but he didn't know what it was. Not that he needed to know anyway, because it wasn't his business. Whatever happened was between Lita and Randy.

For his part, Randy ignored Dawn; determined eyes set on only one person. "Lita please, just give me a minute to explain."

The redhead merely raised a brow, opening her mouth to respond before she was cut off.

"I thought I asked you to stay away from her." Trish Stratus spoke up from beside Lita. "She doesn't want to see you."

"Do you know that?" Orton questioned then, "Do you speak for her?"

"I know enough to know that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you." Trish spat back evenly, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the wrestler. "So, why don't you just leave before you get matching mark."

Randy shook his head, "Please, just one minute. That's all I'm asking."

The redhead let out a controlled breath, squaring her shoulders before she began. "What is there to explain? I saw all I needed to see and that's that."

"No you didn't." He insisted, ignoring the dark looks he was receiving from the other two Diva's. "Li, please. I gave you time when you needed it, why can't you give me this?"

When Lita wouldn't respond; Chris Jericho spoke up. "I told you it wouldn't work, Orton. Can't you see? She's been under the influence of the cold hearted one herself." His eyes sparked at Trish then, a devious smirk on his lips.

Trish huffed, willing herself not to cry. "Screw you Chris."

Jericho snorted, "No way. No how. I know where've you been and I see where you're going." He inclined his chin to Tyson Tomko, but still addressed the blonde Diva. "Is that your newest flavor of the week? Or were you messing around with him behind Christian's back?"

Trish pressed her lips into a thin line, though inwardly she was breaking all over again. "Believe what you want Chris..it really doesn't matter now anyway."

Chris only rolled his eyes, sending a look to Orton. "Can we go now? It's quite obvious she ain't talking."

Randy shook his head, pleading blue orbs locking with cold hazel eyes. "Li, please. Just listen to me and then I'll leave you alone."

Trish shook her head then, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Come on Li, he's not worth it. Let's just go back to the hotel."

Lita remained silent through it all, wanting to hear him out and yet..she couldn't erase the scene from earlier. She had put her trust in him and he broke it. "Dawn, thanks for meeting us here. Rey-Rey? Sorry you had to see all of this." She turned slightly, to hug them both before she turned her attention back. "Chris, Maven, John..good night."

Orton sighed, stepping in front of her before she could move an inch. "Don't walk away without giving me a chance, please."

Something in his eyes pulled at the redhead. Damnit. She let out a tired sigh, replying quietly yet cold. "Not tonight, not tomorrow. I need time and I need you to just stay away from me. Do not call me, do not call my friends asking for me and do not even think about showing up at my house." She offered nothing else, merely allowing herself to be tugged out of there by Trish.

For his part, Randy watched as they disappeared through the crowd; his eyes trained on Lita until she vanished from his line of sight. Maybe it was a good thing, because it would give him time to think about how to really make this up to her. And hopefully, with that time, she would be able to forgive him. He made his way to the bar, promptly parking himself there and refused to budge when Chris tried to talk him out of it. He didn't care about having a good time right now, all he cared was that there was a slim window still open. 


End file.
